Companions
by Derek Metaltron
Summary: The Doctor has had many friends over ten lives, these are drabbles and short tales dedicated to them. Classic/New Series, Various Pairings, No Slash. Ch7 Up: The crew of 'Journey's End' face a foe they can never beat. Utter Crackfic inspired by a poster.
1. Like My Gun?

_Welcome to a collection of Drabbles on the various Doctor Who Companions of Old and New (and sometimes both!). Far as I know there isn't one of these yet, so I'm going to attempt and see how many of the companions (including those not in the actual series but perhaps in the books, comics and audio adventures by Big Finish) I can actually write for (plus their respective Doctors if needed). Hope you enjoy this first installment. I like constructive reviews and also I do take requests/suggestions for characters and possible pairings, so thanks for listening._

* * *

_Like My Gun?_

**Characters:** _Ace, Rose, Daleks_

**Pairings:** _None_

**Summary:** _In her attempts to reach the Doctor, hardened Companion Rose Tyler meets the original Dalek Killer. Ace's POV, Pre 'The Stolen Earth' for Rose._

It was your typical battleground, cold wet and muddy, the sounds of streaming in the distance punctuated with fires of laser fire and harsh, stracco voices blaring out their typical mission objective.

"**EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"**

"**STAY WHERE YOU ARE! DO NOT MOVE!"**

"**HALT OR YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED!"**

_So just another usual day for her, then._ She let forth a wave of energy fire at the advancing Dalek lines, seeing three of them explode in a satisfying explosion. Spinning round she spotted twelve more, the large portion of her squad mates on this dirty backwater she'd misplaced the name of dead or dying. Another couple of friends she'd owed several Nitro-Nine controlled explosions for.

Boom.

_Ah, that's more like it! The Professor would be proud..._

Thinking of her old friend and mentor blurred her thoughts for a moment, and too late Ace realised she'd missed the lone Dalek to her right which aimed its weapon...

...only to have its head blown clean off, crashing in front of its' grey torso and exposing the flailing mutant within. Ace turned slightly to see a blonde girl, perhaps a few years younger than her, dressed in a purple jacket and black combat trousers and carrying the biggest energy blaster McShane had ever seen.

"Nice Gun." Was all she said as the Daleks paused for a second, then advanced. "You lost?"

The girl seemed determined, a brief flash of fear on her face as she glanced at the evil pepper-pots like they meant something important to her. Ace almost knew that look, and for a moment she wondered if...

"Sorry, got a little side-tracked. Looking for... someone. Temporal charts off slightly; have to wait a bit... You fighting them _alone_?"

"If I have to, yeah."

"Need some help?"

"Always a good thing."

The two women pointed their weapons at the circle of Daleks as they moved into attack position.

"So, there's a lot of them."

"Never stops me. Name's Ace, what's yours?"

"Rose. Rose Tyler."

And Ace McShane permitted the briefest of smiles, the quickest of her old, schoolgirl 'What do we do now Doctor' glances before the pair fired back at the army of death.

And when it was over, Ace never saw that blonde girl again. Whoever she was and whenever she was from, Ace hoped that she would find what she was looking for, because she knew it must be important.

* * *

_Note: During her adventures with the 7__th__ Doctor (at least according to the Virgin Adventures), Ace McShane spent three years away from him as a Space Fleet Warrior, fighting in one of the major Dalek Wars before returning to the TARDIS, older and hardened. Since Rose was portrayed in her return to the series in much the same way, I figured it to make sense to have the pair of them briefly together doing what they do best._


	2. Genetic Tranfer

**Genetic Transfer (Or Donna in Three 1)**

_**Characters:** Tenth Doctor, Donna Noble, Judoon_

_**Pairings:** Ten/Donna (Sorrrrrt of...)_

_**Summary:** What if Donna had decided to join the Doctor after Runaway Bride rather than waiting, and remained his compainion for Series 3 instead of Martha? AU. Might be the first in a series of Drabbles if there's enough interest._

* * *

It was something of a poor first date, Donna Noble was thinking. There they were, the skinny fellow about to take her to Egypt or some planet with noseless dogs or another strangely daft place, when some beeping (as usual) got his attention. Since then they'd been stuck on Earth, some two months after she left, in the Royal Hope Hospital, disguised as a sick patient with something fancy she forgot the name of half the time, bored to the teeth, all because of some 'alien signal'. When she opted to join him if, for nothing else, to stop him from doing what he did with the Racnoss, she'd hadn't expected _this_ as her first port of call across the universe - some fifteen ruddy blocks from where she lived!

At least, thank the heavens, she wasn't in that heart-breaking wedding dress anymore.

It was then that the interesting stuff happened, so much in fact that Donna was struggling to keep up. First, the hospital got picked up by rain and dropped in all places upon the _flipping moon._ Next they learnt that the kindly old salad-eating lady across the hallway was actually a vampiric alien determined to hide from some rhino shaped military types known as the Judoon. And now, they happened to be running from said rhinos because they seemed to want to kill every alien on site, which of course meant the Doctor.

They rushed down a hallway, reaching a sign as they stopped for a breather. The Doctor seemed to be looking for the Vampire thing as they did so; "Think, think, think. If I was a Plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" He stared up at the sign - MRI, it read - and smiled across at his red-headed companion. "Aah. She's as clever as me. Almost."

Voices of the Judoon caused the pair to straighten as they loomed closer and closer. "Donna, you trust me, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, I need time to stop her and you're going to have to hold them up, so I'm going... well, I..." Donna wasn't sure what to think as the skinny Time Lord in his fancy new blue suit seemed to stumble in his words and give a sheepish look. "Look, Donna... this means NOTHING, ok? Absolutely nothing. And its to save the universe and... oh, let's get it over with..."

And with no time to understand his meaning, Donna was suddenly held with a tight kiss as he took her cheeks and gave it everything. For a fraction of a second Donna forgot herself and was spellbound, but suddenly remembered the identity of her kisser and promptly pulled away and slapped him _hard _on the cheek.

"OW! Donna!"

**"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"** Her familiar temper flared up in front of him.

"Genetic Transfer... Ow, you slap harder than Jac-" Another slap hit him in the face and he moved back slightly in pain.

"I do **NOT** genetic transfer on a first date! What sort of a tart do you take me for?" By now she was screaming at him, and even the half-deoxygenated patients were staring across at them.

"But it's... And it's not... Oh never mind, you'll figure it out..." Holding his reddened cheek, the Doctor ran away, prompting Donna to shout back after him.

"YOU GET BACK HERE, MARTIAN BOY, I'M NOT- Oh... Dear..." Donna had heard the stomping of hard boots against the shiny floor and turned to see four Judoon marching in her direction, the leader with his rhino-like head exposed at the front. For a moment she wanted to run, but then decided to give the Doctor the benefit of the doubt and stood stock still as the alien reached her. She decided to help it find the Plasmavore. "Now, listen here minster... You want the Vampire thingie, shes some old hag called-" Her anger returned as the alien flashed the familar blue glowing scanning device in her face and memories of her first encounter with the Doctor returned."STOP FLASHING BLUE LIGHT THINGS AT ME! God, you aliens are all-"

The Chief Judoon interupted her verbal attack. "_Human.... With non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorize full scan._" She became alarmed as two of the Judoon pulled out larger scanners, which made her eyes feel painful as the next few minutes crawled on. At last the pair let her go and passed their results to the Chief Judoon, who grunted and moved back towards her.

"_Confirmed: human. Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search. You will need this._" As he passed her a slip of paper, she nervously inquired its purpose, to which the Juddon snorted out "_Compensation._"

She stood dumb and still for a moment at they started to move away, then her rage returned and she forgot herself for a moment. "YOU'D BETTER EXPECT I'LL GET COMPENSATION, RHINO BOY! CAUSE WHEN THIS IS OVER I GONNA GET THAT DOCTOR BLOKE TO SUE - _Doctor!_" For all of the recent irritations he had caused her, the thought of the Doctor alone against the Plasmavore shook her out of her anger, and she dashed off in the direction she expected to find him in.


	3. Flying Reptile

_OCC: Thanks for the replies thus far. I am taking prompts for any companions you like to see, though I have quite a few coming up. In any case, here's a ficlet on a very odd past companion of the Eighth Doctor I'm particularly fond of._

**

* * *

**

**Flying Reptile**

**Characters: '**_Ramsay', Eighth Doctor, Charley Pollard_

**Pairings: **_None_

**Summary: **_Being mistaken for a flying monster from this boring planet's prehistory __**twice**__ is bad enough. Being mistaken for a girl is a **lot** more insulting. Very much a Crack Ficlet which I thought of on the spot._

_Slight spoilers for some Eighth Doctor Big Finish Adventures._

* * *

So there you are, a teenage Vortisaur flapping happily about in the Time Vortex with your mates and having just seen those pesky upstart Reapers off when he shows up for the first time in your life. _That irritating man with the long curly hair and green coat._ He calls himself the Doctor. You end up calling him Mr Annoying Time Lord, though never to his pink Time Lord face.

So anyway, he has the cheek to not let you and your brothers such all that juicy chronon energy in his tasty blue box, then rams your poor addled self into the middle of some mudball planet's storm. You end up on some ship of the air when he calls you over – the R101 he calls it when you eventually grasp human language - and there's some sweet Time Lord Blood to suck and then suddenly you're _veryyyyy tired..._

Then next thing you you're in a cage, missing all the ruckus and timeline stuff you reckon is going on outside. _A syringe in the back of your neck?_ Stupid Time Lord, should never trust him...

Worst is his other new pet – the Edwardian Adventuress named Charlotte Pollard (Charley to her friends and boy, will you ever get tired of hearing _that_ a million times!) who coos and ahs at you and names you by boring political figures of her time until you're utterly sick of her and you wish she was dead. Seriously, she's _supposed_ to be dead, is it a crime to hate a should-be-dead person? But never mind the fact you're cold and hungry and want to go home, these two want to drag you everywhere!

So the fancy Time Lord and his precious new Edwardian Adventuress make you fly to that ship of his once the airship is no more (and you've had a tasty helping of Chief Steward Weeks Pudding – just he _try _and make you a pet pigeon for the little one!) and you have to hang round his blue box for ages as you get sicker and weaker while they play with Androids and Cybermen and Mad Monarchs and Decaying Cities which _Just Won't Die._

_Just_ for a moment you think they might be _actually_ trying to make you feel better with some medicines and even the odd trip off Charley's boring old planet – but nooooo, they end up throwing you out into the heart of the Time Vortex with _no directions_ back home! Is it wrong for you to want to slice the Doctor to ribbons with your sharp beak then? At least they looked to be in some difficulty when you left, the meanies.

But still, you're _free_! Free of those annoying twosome and all that awkward 'Does he Fancy Me or Not' Banter you had to endure from Miss Pollard for weeks! Free from the Doctor's terrible rendition of 'Ode to a Vortisaur'! Free from being the handy Flying Reptile to Escape With on every other adventure and best of all... no more _ruddy Earth_!

And so you flap happily about... _completely missing_ that rift hole in the process.

* * *

And then the next thing you know there's a warehouse and a pair of men who catch you and there's all that awkwardness between them as you realise that you've probably just swapped one set of misfits for another.

The accommodation is slightly better you suppose – they let you flap about and eat stuff with that sauce (Hmmm, Cyberlady tastes nice, if a little rusty) and even pop round the city they happen to oversee... but it's _still_ Earth. It's _still_ a little miserable planet in the middle of nowhere... and this time you're stuck there for good it seems.

But you can live with that. Most of the time. What you can't stand is being considered a girl (They really didn't check?) and that awful Welsh Name they've given you.

_I mean what kind of Human is cruel enough to call someone Myfanwy anyway?_


	4. Diary Excerpts 1: Victoria

**Occ:** _Thanks for the reviews thus far. This ficlet was originally due to be part of several entries in one chapter but I've decided to turn it into one-shots and make it a series akin to 'Donna in 3' and the odd other ficlet tags I have planned for Companions. Hope you enjoy this first one and a zillion thanks to MakeLoveNotSense's wonderful 'Forest' entry which inspired this and the odd other one to come. :)_

_###########_

**Diary Excerpts 1 - Victoria**

**Characters: **_Victoria Waterfield_

**Pairings: **_Suggested Jamie/Victoria_

**Summary: **_Inspired by MakeLoveNotSense's Ficlet 'Forest' in her Drabble Series 'Time Was', the first ficlet of various excepts from the diaries of some of the Doctor's greatest companions. In this one a new traveller of the TARDIS faces her past and strives to embrace the future. Very Slight spoilers for 'The Evil of the Daleks', 'Tomb of the Cybermen' and 'The Abominable Snowmen'._

* * *

_**From the Diary of Victoria Waterfield, Entry 1**_

_To whoever finds and reads this book within this strange place... my name is Victoria Waterfield._

_My father... (Watery stains found on page surface) _

_My father is dead. The Man who calls himself the Doctor told me he fought so bravely against the Daleks in the End. But... but I miss him terribly. Since dear mother passed away he was my rock in such difficult circumstances._

_The Doctor and Jamie told me that this place - the ship with no sails he calls the TARDIS - can be my new home. I must I think agree. There is nothing left for me in the Year of our Lord Eighteen Hundred and Sixty Six. My father's mansion would only serve to remind me of hunger and grief and fear._

_The Doctor told me of this place, this library of so many books and a table with ink whose smell reminds me of depressing school days, but father's study also. He says it will help if I write my feelings out on the page. I hope it is working._

_No matter what, I have vowed to be strong. For father's sake, it is important for me to do so. When we first arrived on the planet of those horrible men of metal the Doctor calls Cybermen, I was still lost in my grief. But the Doctor told me that his family is also long gone. I know not how, and I would not wish to pry but... the Doctor said that he could remember them only if he wanted to and that the rest of the time they slept in his mind._

_Oh Doctor, how I wish I will be able to become like you someday. I felt so out of place when I first stepped into your world, and though it can be frightening and so incredible to me, I think I can learn to enjoy it. If nothing else, Jamie is much like me – a person out of his time, and perhaps a man who I could-_

_Oh! Well new Diary, I must I think conclude. The Doctor has popped his head inside and is saying something about Tibet. I expect something odd to tell you when I next open your pages. And I think the Doctor was right. I feel somewhat better._

_...Goodbye father. I shall never forget you._

_X. Victoria Waterfield_

* * *


	5. Last of the Time Ladies

_OCC: Dedicated to Lalla Ward, one of the greatest Doctor Who Companions ever._

_####################_

**Last of the Time Ladies**

**Characters: **_Romana II, Eighth Doctor, Daleks_

**Pairings:** _Wishful Doctor/Romana_

**Summary: **_The circumstances regarding the death of President Romanadvoratrelundar are revealed in this missing scene of the Time War._

* * *

There are the sounds of thunder in the distance. Your loyalist troops are fighting them now, the Chancellery Guard who so respect and admire you, the warrior Savage and her band of outsiders, and dear, dear K9.

They won't be enough.

The noise of explosions and screams echo just outside your door, and you turn back to that monitor screen. Because he knows just like you do that there's only one option left. _One choice._ Because if you don't, the Daleks will rule Time and Space... forever.

And so you glance up at that wonderful man on the screen and think back. All those times spent together, all those adventures, all those Keys to Time and Mona Lisa's and Canals, doing all the hard work and letting the Doctor get all the credit and not getting called Fred...

Being trapped in E-Space. Capture and Torture by the Daleks for twenty long, gruelling years. (There's a disturbingly parallel to the Etra Prime Incident happening outside your sealed doorframe). Battling various evils to save the Gallifreyian race as President, too many times to count.

"Romana." His voice is choked with sorrow. "If I... If I do this... I'll be the only one left."

"I know, Doctor." It's hard sometimes to be prepared to speak the truth.

"I could _come for you_. Bypass the Time Locks; use the Eye of Harmony to create a filtration effect which could form a barrier so I might-"

"No Doctor... Not this time. You can't save me... not today."

And for a minute there's just silence. It's not real of course... you know there's a set of Daleks storming the main doors. You know you have minutes left. And so there's silence. A lifetime of words between the two of you that since the day you first walked into his grinning, scarf-wearing, vampire-defeating, violent butler-commenting world. The Doctor has been your mentor, your intellectual equal, your best friend.

Sometimes you wished it might have been a little more. You always liked the body he's wearing now anyway.

"Ok, Doctor. I've given all the powers of the Eye of Harmony over to you. With that energy source, you should be able to... well, do whatever it is you have in mind."

"Thank you Romana."

"No, _thank you_ Doctor. For everything."

The door crashes open.

"**HALT! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"**

"**YOU ARE PRES-I-DENT RO-MAN-AD-VOR-AT-RE-LUN-DAR. YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED!"**

"**GALL-I-FREY BE-LONGS TO THE DA-LEKS... FOR-EV-ER!"**

You don't even listen to their mindless rantings. All you do is smile at him, that wonderful, ever so irritating but brilliant man.

"I think the Last of the Time Ladies did pretty good for herself, didn't she?"

You see him strain to smile on the screen just before you close your eyes, but you still get to hear his words.

"Madam President... Romana... _you were Fantastic."_

_##################_

_AN: Following her adventures with the Fourth Doctor and becoming trapped in E-Space, Romana and K9 Mark II were able to escape and she became President of Gallifrey, undertaking such tasks as a Dalek Invasion of Gallifrey (years before the dreaded Time War), helping the Doctor face his darker side at the hands of a Gallifreyian Nursery Rhyme turned Anti-Time Infection Zagreus, battle a rebel section of Time Lords and even confront a evil version of her first incarnation! Phew, being Madam President is a fun job..._

_AN2: The 'warrior savage' is of course Leela of the Sevateem, another former companion of the Fourth Doctor, who Romana became a friend of during the Zagreus incident._


	6. Lest We Forget

**Lest We Forget**

**Characters: **_'The Older Boy', 'The Younger Boy'_

**Pairings: **_None_

**Summary: **_Two young boys who have never met watch in secret preparations for war upon the continent on the night of the Fifth of June, 1944, both of whom will see warfare of a different sort within their futures..._

_Written to commemorate the D-Day Landings of Forty Five years ago. Consider this a preview of the sort of stories I will tell in the Drabble series 'Old and New'._

* * *

The pier was abuzz with activity, whole squadrons of British, American and Canadian soldiers ready to be shipped out into the stormy ocean. These were just a few of the thousands who would fight, battle and give their lives to fend off the attacks of the mighty Axis who lay just across the horizon, the whole of the south coast of Britain in preparation for war. Over four long and hard years, Allied forces had defended this tiny island from invasion, blitz, propaganda and fear. Now it was their turn to do the same.

Conditions were terrible, but the great Generals and brave Prime Minister felt it was ready to do their duty, to save Europe from the figures of Tyranny and restore democracy to the world once again.

As the men sorted through boxes of weaponry and supplies a young boy of some twelve years old, scruffy blonde hair poking just under a warm cap and wearing worn clothing which betrayed his evacuee status, watched from the shadows with great interest. A gas mask was clutched under one hand, and his eyes danced with awe to see such a sight, having managed to get away from his nearby fosters to see this impressive sight.

As he was wishing that he could be with them, giving old Jerry a boot in the face, he heard a light intentional cough and swung round in alarm - to lock eyes with a black haired boy, dressed in a functional yet smart set of clothes that gave the word 'upper-class' to the first boy easily enough. He wasn't much older – perhaps fourteen, fifteen – and he had that style which in an instant gave the London-based lad the feeling that he was of those born in a far-off country that the great late Queen Victoria had once proudly reigned over.

Most boys of a cockney background would scoff at such a person but being quite the patriotic type and therefore fond of those who reflected it, the younger boy did not run away, rather came up to the older chap. "You seen all them ships? There a right sort, ain't they?"

The older boy nodded. His upbringing in India told him that he was not supposed to speak to children of 'lesser castes' but he had long ignored this belief over that of his parents' wishes, and there was something about this London boy which made him want to open up more than usual. "Yes they are. My father is commanding one of them. He's going to help the King fight the Germans and go through the continent." He glanced back sadly. "I wish father would let me go, but war is no place for a boy like me, he says. Perhaps the next one... whoever that might be against."

The younger child nodded, trying his best to seem strong and mighty despite his young age. "I'm proud of our king, and I'd go and fight 'em Jerries too if I was old enough. Save all our Blighty friends in them Concentration Camps, I reckon they're 'orrible things, all of them." This prompted a nod from the older boy, though he did not turn to look at him for the moment.

A shout from the closest Sergeant to call to arms got their attention, and the boys watched in pride and patriotism as the men, groggily yet determined to the last man, clambered onboard their vessels in single file, the roar of mighty tanks being loaded onto even mightier steel ships, like great sharks chained to the fist of a once mighty empire, began to start up over the swollen waves of the British Channel. With little a world between them the Colony Lad and the London boy stood as the ship all slowly sailed in the distance, the great retaking of France about to begin.

Eventually the cockney realised the time and started. "Ah poo, my fosters are going to have me hide if I could get back for breakfast. Still, it was nice to meet you mister. Get to see the ships got off and all. Hope your dad will be alright out there."

The other boy nodded gratefully. "I hope so too. And it was likewise good to speak to you. Judging by our strength of character I reckon we both have military goals in our futures." He took the grubby boy's hand and shook it firmly. "I'm Alistair, by the way."

The younger lad flashed a grin. "I'm Wilf. Nice to meet you Alistair." And with that the young boy rushed off up the streets in the direction of his evacuee carer's home, hopes that Miss Gravefield would not trash him so hard for wanting to see the troops leave the shores for France.

Young Alistair watched him bound off into the mist of the early morning, then turned back to strain out at the departed ships. In the distance he thought he could hear the first shots of fire as the Naval forces attacked the beaches of Normandy. He smiled to himself, thinking of his brave father on the deck of a ship, commanding forces into battle... a true hero.

"Give Hitler one for me Dad." He whispered under his breath. "Five rounds rapid."

* * *

_OCC - Remember those who gave their lives to free Europe on 6th June, 1944. Also I wanted to say that I am taking requests for drabbles and am now hoping that I will be having a ficlet for 'Companions' every other day, allowing for the writing of my longer, multi-fic stories. :)_


	7. Pinup'd

**OCC: You might notice a couple of missing chapters if you are a regular follower - not to panic, I have transferred some of the longer stories to standalones, mainly to give them a fresh opportunity and the like plus to keep 'Companions' more drabble related. I am hoping in future that I will be able to continue doing both longer stories and use this to have shorter drabble sized stories, so thanks for all the support from my many fans on , I am hoping to make a firm return to fanficing this September, until then enjoy this new 'spur of the moment' ficlet (which I expect a lot of Companions will be used for) and the now stand alone stories if you haven't read them already. :)**

* * *

**Pinup'd**

*******

**Characters: **_Tenth Doctor, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Mickey Smith, Jack Harkness, Sarah Jane Smith, Jackie Tyler_

**Pairings: **_None_

**Summary: **_The Children of Time face two dimensional imprisonment at the hands of the most feared force in the universe. Crackfic inspired by a recent obtained poster on me hols and set in the 'Children of Wine' Universe, created by Makelovenotsense in her 'Time Was' drabbles where the cast of 'Journey's End' are subjected to terrible, terrible cruelties by an evil fanfic writer. But oh is it fun. You will read her drabbles. I am the Metaltron, and you __**will**__ obey me..._

* * *

The TARDIS was cruising happily across the vortex of time, heading leisurely back in the direction of Earth, the unusually crowded vessel containing some of the occupant's oldest friends, not to mention the Time Lord himself. _Twice._

The ship, which was naturally quite sentient and capable of listening into all matters which occurred in her inner shell at the gathering of this so-called 'truth and dare' thing was just getting more than a little annoyed that the Doctor had never kissed _her_ – his oldest friend and constant, never mind all those well looking humanoids he called 'Companions' and in two minds as to rudely drop them in the middle of a Slitheen Hunt or Dalek Fleet when she suddenly felt something.

Something so immensely _evil,_ so filled with desire for control of her and the occupants within, that the TARDIS did something most would think a lump of metals and bolts inside a blue wooden box could never do – feel fear.

And then she was forced to land with a sickening stop.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose had been ready to tell the embarrassing story about that little incident in the Wild West with the red dress and General Custer's stolen trumpet to the others when the ship lurched violently.

"Blimey, that was sudden! Everyone alright?" Martha quickly helped Jack and Donna to their feet, secretly guessing the red haired woman had used the fall to aim in Jack's direction purposely, the Captain giving something between an awkward smile and amused smirk.

Sarah shifted Jackie to her feet and nodded. "Well I'm ok. Doctor, that _wasn't_ a normal landing. That reminded me of our crash in 1911." A look from the uneducated made her smile. "Oh, long story – Egyptian Mummies, Orisan Gods, possessed madmen, burning priories... that sort of thing."

The Time Lords looked at each other with a knowing worried glance before the original glanced towards the doors. "Yeah, you're right, that was really not a proper landing, almost like the girl was trying to avoid something... Wonder if she succeeded?"

Rose and Martha both gave him the same stare, one thinking of the Cybus Universe entry, the other of visits to the end of time and the Master. All things considered, the group knew the only way to be certain of where they were, was to go outside.

* * *

The slight which greeted them was mind-numbing. With the Doctor's clone asked to remain inside to check the damaged TARDIS systems, the original braved the unknown qualities of beyond the double doors; and were met with sheer terror.

The place directly outside the ship was a reddish nothingness with simple white swirls about them, but the real fearful reality came from a rectangular window to an impossible world beyond. On one side, Iron Man cast a heroic pose as he slammed brickwork to dust, a second saw Luke Skywalker weld his trusty lightsaber with loyal Princess Leia and Han Solo at his side and at the third, a Dalek chillingly aimed its gun in their direction. All of these would be sights of amazement and terror – were they moving.

The Doctor leaned forwards, his eyes widening as the fearful truth loomed over him. "Oh no... no no no no..."

Rose was directly behind him, Jackie clutching her shoulder. "What is it Doctor? What we facing this time? I could get some soldiers from my universe, yeah? Or maybe Jack can get Ianto and Gwen to help, or Martha UNIT..."

They all jumped as a face loomed into view on the apparent screen, its features lined with contentment and victory as the Time Lord seemed helpless. "There's nothing I can do. No force can beat that thing, Rose. Cause that... _that_ is the most evil thing in the entire universe." DonnaDoctor nodded, even her half-Gallifreyian mind quaking at the thought of defeating this foe.

Mickey was the first to speak. "Well... what is it then? What's more dangerous than the Daleks or the Cybermen?"

The Doctor was grave. "It's of a race of creatures who select unfortunate beings from other realities at random and traps them in an apparent two-dimensional state for the rest of time. And there's _nothing _I can do to stop it. Cause that Mickey Smith... is a _fanboy_."


End file.
